Virus
by Cybelia
Summary: Slash - Cross-over avec Stargate SG-1 - Je ne sais pas comment résumer cette fic sans en dire trop. Disons seulement que SG-1 va apprendre ce qu’est une Sentinelle…
1. Virus 1er Jour

VIRUS

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de **The Sentinel** et **Stargate SG-1 **de ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leurs productions et à leurs scénaristes respectifs.

**_Style_**_ **:**_ C'est un cross-over entre mes deux séries préférées. C'est aussi une fic slash (ma première, soyez indulgents, m'sieurs dames !). Pour ceux que ça inquiète, il y a des baisers et plus, mais le plus est seulement suggéré.

**_Résumé :_** Je ne sais pas comment résumer cette fic sans en dire trop. Disons seulement que SG-1 va apprendre ce qu'est une Sentinelle…

**_Auteur :_** Cybelia - cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Merci à mes futurs lecteurs et lectrices. Merci aux membres de la ML French Sentinel qui m'ont fait découvrir avec bonheur la voie du slash. Bonne lecture ! 

**1er jour**

**_Lundi_****_, 20h30, loft, Cascade :_**

Les mains de Blair tremblaient en composant le numéro du Central.

**Voix :**         Banks, j'écoute !

**Blair :**         Simon, c'est Blair. Jim a disparu !

**Simon :**       Il n'est pas rentré avec vous ?

**Blair :**         Si. On discutait de l'affaire Wilkins en préparant le dîner lorsqu'une lumière blanche l'a enveloppé et il a disparu sous mes yeux.

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout du fil.

**Simon :**       …Sandburg, vous avez bu quoi ?

**Blair :**         Rien ! Je vous jure que c'est la vérité !

Simon comprit que les nerfs du jeune homme étaient sur le point de craquer.

**Simon :**       Ok ! Ne bougez pas ! Je vous envoie quelqu'un.

**Blair :**         Merci.

Il raccrocha et s'effondra sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. _Jim, où es-tu ?_

**_Quelque part  ailleurs, au même moment :_**

Jim ouvrit les yeux, luttant contre la nausée qui l'envahissait. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris de ne plus être dans le loft, avec Blair. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte d'entrepôt militaire. Une alarme sonnait à tout rompre et des gyrophares rouges tournoyaient sur les murs. Il commença à faire un tour sur lui-même pour étudier les lieux. Il s'interrompit en découvrant l'immense anneau qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il estima que l'engin devait mesurer dans les 7 mètres de diamètre et devait peser pas mal de tonnes. Il était décoré de symboles étranges que Jim ne connaissait pas. Il continua son tour et se trouva nez à nez avec une douzaine de militaires, fusil mitrailleurs au poing. Les ayant entendus entrer, il ne fut pas surpris et leva docilement les mains pour leur montrer qu'il n'était pas armé. _Heureusement que j'ai posé mon flingue en rentrant !_ Il se demandait comment il allait se sortir de là lorsqu'un homme, qu'il reconnut comme un Général de l'US Air Force entra, suivi d'un Colonel et d'une femme Major.

**Général :   **Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

**Jim :**           Je m'appelle James Ellison, je suis Inspecteur de Police à Cascade, état de Washington. Pour ce qui est de votre deuxième question, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous répondre car je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

Le Colonel et le Major se regardèrent. Puis, le Colonel se tourna vers le Général.

**Colonel :**    Mon Général, je propose qu'on le mette en cellule et qu'on l'interroge.

**Général :**   C'était bien mon intention. _A ses hommes :_ Emmenez-le dans le quartier d'isolement 25 et envoyez le Docteur Frasier pour qu'elle l'examine.

Deux hommes s'approchèrent de Jim qui les suivit docilement. Tant qu'il ne savait ce qu'il faisait là et comment il y était arrivé, il valait mieux qu'il obéisse.

**_Cellule du quartier d'isolement 25, quelques minutes plus tard :_**

Après que la Doctoresse l'ait examiné sous toutes les coutures sans répondre à une seule de ses questions, Jim eut la visite de son comité d'accueil, agrémenté d'un civil dont le regard et les lunettes lui firent étrangement penser à ceux de Blair. _Ca doit être un scientifique ou quelque chose comme ça._

**Général :**   Inspecteur Ellison, nous avons vérifié votre identité. Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avant que vous arriviez ici ?

**Jim :**           D'accord. J'étais chez moi, en train de discuter avec mon colocataire lorsque j'ai ressenti comme un malaise. J'ai fermé les yeux et quand je les ai rouverts, j'étais dans votre entrepôt.

Le Colonel regarda le civil et le Major tour à tour. Il avait l'air d'en savoir plus que Jim au sujet de ce qui lui était arrivé. Le civil se tourna alors vers lui :

**Civil :**         Votre colocataire s'appelle comment ?

Jim répondit, surpris :

**Jim :**           Blair Sandburg, pourquoi ?

Le civil eut un mouvement de recul en entendant le nom et sortit précipitamment. Le Colonel soupira :

**Colonel :**    Je déteste quand il fait ça…

Tous sortirent et Jim se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il les entendit parler derrière la porte.

**Général :**   Rendez-vous dans la salle de briefing dans 10 minutes. Et, Colonel O'Neill, retrouvez le Docteur Jackson !

**Colonel :**    A vos ordres, mon Général !

Jim entendit les pas s'éloigner et s'allongea sur sa couchette. Il était près de 22 heures – heure de Cascade - et il se sentait épuisé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait.

**_23h10, Salle_****_ de briefing:_**

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, le Général Hammond se leva.

**Hammond :**     Docteur Frasier, je vous écoute.

**Janet :**        Eh bien, tout d'abord, ce n'est pas un Goa'uld. Ensuite, je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal, à part une hypersensibilité à la lumière.

**Daniel :**      Normal, c'est une Sentinelle !

Tous le regardèrent, surpris.

**Jack :**         Une quoi ?

Daniel se leva et distribua des rapports à tout le monde. Il était inscrit sur la couverture : "La Sentinelle" par Blair Sandburg.

**Daniel :**      Une Sentinelle est un humain qui a tous ses sens hyper-développés. Il voit plus loin, entend mieux, etc… que nous tous réunis.

**Jack :**         Et Ellison en est une ?

**Daniel :**      Exact ! Si vous lisez la thèse de Blair Sandburg, vous verrez qu'il a étudié l'inspecteur Ellison pendant 4 ans. Et qu'il détaille tous les aspects de ses dons.

**Sam :**          Mais, comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler de ça. Si Sandburg a diffusé sa thèse, il devrait être riche et célèbre…

**Daniel :**      … et Ellison aurait été disséqué comme un rat de laboratoire. C'est pour ça que Sandburg a réfuté sa thèse en disant qu'il avait tout inventé pour se faire mousser.

**Hammond :**     Et si c'était vrai ? Si Sandburg avait tout inventé ?

**Daniel :**      Vous pensez qu'un homme aurait renoncé à plusieurs millions de dollars pour rien ? A mon avis, si Sandburg a tout nié, c'est parce que tout était vrai et qu'il ne voulait pas que son ami ait des ennuis à cause de lui.

Le silence s'installa. Il fut rompu par la seule personne qui n'avait encore rien dit.

**Teal'c :**       Je pense que Daniel Jackson a raison. J'ai entendu parler d'une légende concernant un Goa'uld qui pouvait voir et entendre ses ennemis à plusieurs kilomètres de distance. C'était peut-être une Sentinelle qui avait été choisie comme hôte.

**Hammond :**     Je suis d'accord avec Teal'c.

Le Jaffa baissa la tête en remerciement.

**Jack :**         Ok, admettons que James Ellison est une Sentinelle. Passons à l'autre point bizarre de cette histoire : son arrivée ici. Ca ne vous fait pas penser aux méthodes de notre ami Thor ?

Les autres acquiescèrent.

**Sam :**          Mais, pourquoi est-ce que les Asgards nous auraient envoyé une Sentinelle ?

**Hammond :**     Il y a sûrement une très bonne raison à cela. Ils ne nous ont jamais contactés pour rien.

Jack soupira.

**Jack :**         Ce serait sympa si Thor pouvait venir nous expliquer ce qu'il attend de nous cette fois-ci.

**Daniel :**      En attendant, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de faire venir Blair Sandburg ici.

Jack le regarda avec étonnement.

**Jack : **        Daniel, je vous rappelle que le projet Stargate est classé "Top-secret" et vous voulez que l'on mette un civil dans la confidence ?

**Daniel :**      J'en suis bien un, moi !

**Jack : **        Daniel, vous savez ce que je veux dire ! Ce n'est pas pareil, vous…

Le Général Hammond l'interrompit.

**Hammond :**     Le Docteur Jackson a raison. Si Thor ou un autre Asgard nous a envoyé Ellison ici, c'est sûrement en rapport avec ses pouvoirs de Sentinelle. Et, je crois qu'on ne prend pas de risques à faire venir le Professeur Sandburg. N'oubliez pas que lui aussi a un important secret à préserver. Docteur Jackson, Colonel O'Neill, vous allez conduire l'Inspecteur Ellison dans des quartiers du secteur 13. Expliquez-lui qu'il est libre de circuler, mais seulement accompagné d'un garde ou de l'un de vous. Je m'occupe du Professeur Sandburg.

**_Minuit passé, Cellule du quartier d'isolement 25:_**

Jim fut réveillé par les voix du Colonel et du Civil qui s'approchaient. Il s'assit sur sa couchette et attendit qu'ils entrent.

**Daniel :      **Je me demande pourquoi Thor nous l'a envoyé.

**Jack :**         J'espère qu'il ne va pas tarder à nous le dire.

Ils entrèrent dans la cellule. Jim ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler.

**Jim :           **Qui est Thor ?

Daniel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Jack fut plus rapide.

**Jack :         **Daniel !

**Daniel :      **Jack ?

**Jack :**         Je vous rappelle que tout ceci est « Top Secret ». Je ne suis pas certain que le Général serait ravi si vous racontiez tout à l'Inspecteur Ellison.

Daniel soupira et haussa les épaules.

**Daniel :**      Ok ! Mais, si Thor nous fait une des apparitions dont il a le secret, vous serez bien obligé de tout lui dire…

Jim les regardait tour à tour. Il ne comprenait rien à leur petit jeu, mais il avait hâte que cela cesse.

**Jack :**         Nous allons vous conduire dans des quartiers plus agréables. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre…

Le policier obéit. Ils le conduisirent en silence à travers un dédale de couloirs. Jim avait plein de questions à leur poser, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse du militaire. _Jack O'Neill_ d'après ce qu'il avait entendu. Et le civil semblait s'appeler Daniel Jackson. Jim trouvait de plus en plus que ce dernier ressemblait à Blair, pas physiquement, mais dans sa manière d'être, de parler… Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

**Jack :**         Voici vos quartiers. Un garde sera posté en permanence devant votre porte.

**Daniel :**      Si vous souhaitez nous voir, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, demandez-le lui.

Jim les remercia et entra. La pièce était meublée sobrement – _comme tous les quartiers militaires…_.

**Daniel :**      On doit vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin…

**Jim :**           …Je sonnerai le service d'étage.

Daniel sourit et regarda Jack. Celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué que la réplique de Jim aurait pu sortir de sa propre bouche. Les deux hommes sortirent. Une fois seul, Jim s'allongea et réfléchit. Il pensa à Blair. Son ami devait être dans tous ses états…


	2. 2e Jour

**2e jour**

**_Mardi, 1h12, loft, Cascade :_**

                   Blair n'arrivait pas à dormir. Jim avait maintenant disparu depuis près de 5 heures. Rafe et Brown étaient venus et avaient inspecté le loft, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. _Ce n'est pas étonnant, Jim s'est évaporé._ Blair avait peur… Au fond de lui, il savait que Jim n'était pas mort, mais il avait horriblement peur de le perdre… Il s'assit dans son lit et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait quand il sentit une larme s'écraser sur sa main. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Blair se leva en trombe. Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée. 

**Blair :**         Jim…

Il fut déçu et surpris de se trouver nez à nez avec deux militaires.

**Militaire :**  Blair Sandburg ?

**Blair :**         Oui, que…

L'homme lui tendit un papier blanc. Il le prit et le déplia, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il lut :

«                                                            A l'attention de Blair Sandburg,

James Ellison va bien. Si vous voulez le retrouver, veuillez suivre les porteurs de ce message.

                                                                        Daniel Jackson. » 

En lisant la signature, le cœur de Blair manqua un battement. _Daniel Jackson ! Non, ce ne peut pas être lui !_ Puis, il se ressaisit. Jim était en vie et c'était le principal. Il se tourna vers les militaires.

**Blair :**         Je vais prendre quelques affaires et je vous suis.

**Militaire :**  D'accord. Mais dépêchez-vous, un jet nous attend.

Blair se précipita dans sa chambre et attrapa sous son lit le sac de voyage qu'il tenait prêt _au cas où_. Il rejoignit les militaires et les suivit. Un véhicule de l'armée les attendait en bas de l'immeuble. Blair pensa soudain à Simon.

**Blair :**         Il faudrait que je prévienne mon supérieur…

**Militaire :**  Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, le nécessaire a déjà été fait.

Le voyage en voiture fut silencieux. Blair monta dans le jet avec une légère appréhension qui disparut lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il allait retrouver Jim. Il s'installa confortablement dans le siège que le militaire lui désigna et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Du fond de son inconscient un nom et un visage apparurent. _Daniel Jackson…_

**_09h06, Salle de briefing, Cheyenne Mountain :_**

Le Général Hammond avait convoqué SG-1 dès qu'on lui avait confirmé l'arrivée imminente de Blair Sandburg. Tout le monde était là, sauf Jack qui était allé chercher Jim Ellison. Daniel Jackson se sentait mal à l'aise et Sam le remarqua.

**Sam :**          Tu vas bien, Daniel ?

Il se tourna vers elle et se força à lui sourire.

**Daniel :**      Ca va. Je me demande seulement ce que Thor attend de nous et de l'Inspecteur Ellison.

Il se tut et Sam comprit qu'il y avait autre chose, mais elle n'insista pas. Jack arriva, accompagné de leur hôte. Jim les regarda tour à tour, puis s'assit sur le siège que le Colonel lui présentait. Le Général Hammond se leva en voyant entrer un garde.

**Garde :**      Il est arrivé, Mon Général.

**Hammond :                                                      **Faites-le entrer.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Jim en voyant Blair. Il se précipita vers lui et hésita. Blair s'avança vers la Sentinelle et lui tendit la main. Jim attrapa son ami et le serra dans ses bras.

**Blair :**         Jim, je croyais que je ne te reverrai jamais.

**Jim :**           Moi aussi.

Daniel les observait en silence. Son cœur battait la chamade depuis que Blair était entré dans la pièce. Il savait que le jeune anthropologue ne l'avait pas vu. Un flot de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'enfuir de la pièce en courant.

Blair et Jim s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et le Général Hammond s'avança vers eux.

**Hammond :**Je suis le Général Hammond, commandant de cette base.

Blair :         Blair Sandburg. 

**Hammond :     **Je sais. Veuillez vous asseoir, s'il vous plaît.

Blair prit place sur le siège à côté de Jim. Son regard parcourut l'assistance et croisa celui de Daniel. Blair frissonna. Personne ne s'en aperçut, sauf Jim. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre les deux hommes. _Ils se connaissent déjà, c'est sûr !_ Jim allait poser une question à Blair à ce sujet lorsque la pièce fut baignée d'un halo bleuté. Une « créature » apparut dans un coin de la pièce. Jim et Blair sursautèrent. La « chose » ressemblait étrangement à l'extra-terrestre de Roswell, à un « Grey ». Daniel se tourna alors vers eux.

**Daniel :**      Je vous présente Thor, un représentant de la race Asgard. Ceci est un hologramme. Il l'utilise quand il veut communiquer avec nous.

Jack lui lança un regard noir, mais il ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. Blair et Jim n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprise. Ils en eurent la preuve lorsque l'hologramme se mit à parler en anglais.

**Thor :**         Un grand fléau vous menace, amis de la Tauri.

**Jack :**         Bonjour Thor, comment allez-vous ?

L'extra-terrestre l'ignora, mais Jack en avait l'habitude.

**Thor :**         Les Goa'ulds ont inventé un virus pour rendre vulnérable tout être humain non occupé par un symbiote. Nous pensons qu'ils vous l'ont envoyé par la Porte des Etoiles il y a moins de deux jours.

**Hammond :     **Nous avons effectivement eu une ouverture non autorisée hier, mais, rien ne s'est produit. Vous pensez que c'était pour nous envoyer le virus ?

**Thor :**         C'est possible. Le but de cette arme biologique est de détruire peu à peu les cinq sens de la personne contaminée…

La lumière commença à se faire dans l'esprit des humains.

**Daniel :**      C'est pour cette raison que vous nous avez envoyé une Sentinelle ?

Blair sursauta en entendant que le secret de Jim avait été découvert.

**Thor :**         Oui. Le virus s'attaque en premier aux humains dont les sens sont les plus forts.

**Sam :**          Il y a un antivirus ?

**Thor :**         Oui. Mais, s'il est administré à une personne non contaminée, il aura le même effet que le virus.

**Daniel :**      C'est pour ça qu'une Sentinelle nous est indispensable. Si le virus s'attaque à lui, on saura qu'il est là. Mais, comment savoir si tout le monde est contaminé ou non ?

**Thor :**         Ce virus a une faille. Il doit détruire complètement les sens d'un humain avant de pouvoir en attaquer un autre. Et, il lui faut environ 20 de vos heures avant de pouvoir intégrer un organisme. Pendant cette durée, il cherche la personne qui est la plus « sensible ».

**Daniel :**      Donc, si j'ai bien compris, si le virus est ici, il va s'attaquer à la Sentinelle en premier et on pourra le détruire avant qu'il ne s'attaque à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Thor :**         Exact, Daniel Jackson. Voici l'antivirus.

Une fiole contenant un liquide bleu se matérialisa sur la table de conférence, devant Daniel.

**Thor :**         L'antivirus ne devra être administré dans le sang de la Sentinelle que lorsque la perte de sens aura commencé, pas avant.

**Jack :**         Pourquoi ?

**Thor :**         Il le tuerait.

A ces mots, Blair se rapprocha imperceptiblement de son ami.

Aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, Thor disparut. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ce fut le Général Hammond qui le rompit.

**Hammond :     **Docteur Jackson, amenez cet antivirus au Docteur Frasier, qu'elle l'analyse.

**Daniel :**      J'y vais.

Blair et Jim s'étaient levés. Quand Daniel passa près d'eux, Blair eut un léger mouvement de recul. Jim s'en aperçut et se promis qu'à la première occasion, il allait lui en parler.

**Jack :**         Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

**Hammond :     **Cela fait un peu plus de 22 heures que la Porte a été activée. Nous devons donc attendre que le virus se manifeste. Colonel O'Neill, raccompagnez Messieurs Ellison et Sandburg dans leurs quartiers.

**Jack :**         A vos ordres !

Il se dirigea vers les deux hommes et leur fit signe de le suivre. Jim le regarda, puis se tourna vers les autres.

**Jim :**           Avant toutes choses, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

**Hammond :     **Allez-y !

**Jim :**           Qui sont les Goa'ulds et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de fous ?

Le Général Hammond l'invita à s'asseoir et lui expliqua tout sous l'œil réprobateur de Jack. A la fin de l'exposé, Blair se tourna vers Teal'c.

**Blair :**         Vous êtes un extra-terrestre ?

**Teal'c :**      Oui.

Blair mourait d'envie de lui demander s'il pouvait voir son Goa'uld, mais il s'en abstint en voyant le regard que lui lançait son partenaire. Il haussa les épaules.

**Blair :**         Quoi ?

**Jim :**           N'y pense même pas !

Sam sourit en les regardant. _On dirait Daniel et Jack… _Celui-ci se leva à nouveau et les invita à le suivre. Cette fois, ils obéirent. On avait attribué à Blair des quartiers à côté de ceux de Jim. Jack les laissa devant la porte du policier. Comme il avait plein de questions à lui poser, Blair proposa à son ami de venir discuter « chez lui ».

Pendant ce temps, Daniel était revenu chez lui et lisait pour la énième fois la thèse de Blair. Il sursauta quand on frappa à la porte. Il ouvrit à Sam qui voulait lui parler.

**_11h23, Dans la chambre de Blair :_**

Depuis que son ami était arrivé au SGC, Jim trouvait qu'il avait une attitude étrange à l'encontre du Docteur Jackson. Ca se voyait clairement qu'ils se connaissaient mais il avait l'impression que les deux hommes cherchaient à s'éviter. Profitant de ce moment de calme, il interrogea son coéquipier.

**Jim :**           Blair, vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu évites Daniel Jackson ?

**Blair :         **Mais, je ne l'évite pas !

**Jim :**           Et tu appelles ça comment ? Dès qu'il s'approche, tu te braques et tu t'éloigne de lui…

Blair regarda Jim, surpris. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait… Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il faudrait qu'il avoue la vérité à Jim un jour.

**Blair :**         D'accord, je vais tout te dire…

**_Au même moment, dans la chambre de Daniel :_**

Sam s'était assise sur le lit et attendait que Daniel se décide à parler.

**Daniel :**      Sam, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. J'aurais voulu en parler à Jack, mais il ne comprendrait pas…

**Sam :**          C'est au sujet de Blair Sandburg ?

Daniel la regarda, étonné qu'elle ait deviné. Sam lui sourit et l'encouragea à continuer.

**Daniel :**      D'accord, je me lance. Comme tu l'as sûrement deviné, Blair et moi nous connaissons depuis quelques années. En fait, je l'ai rencontré quelques semaines avant de partir pour Abydos. J'étais allé à Cascade pour donner des conférences. _(Il eut un sourire ironique) _Comme tu le sais, je n'ai jamais eu de succès avec mes théories… Donc, je donnais une conférence à l'université de Cascade et, comme d'habitude, tous les auditeurs étaient partis sauf…

**Blair :**         …moi. Je trouvais ses théories sur la construction des pyramides par des aliens complètement fantaisistes. Mais, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui me fascinait. Il avait une sorte d'aura… Voyant que je n'avais pas l'air de vouloir m'en aller avant la fin, il a terminé son exposé. Quand il eut terminé, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir…

**Daniel :      **…Blair est venu me voir. Il m'a dit que mes théories étaient très intéressantes. Je crois qu'il voulait surtout me faire plaisir. Toujours est-il que je lui ai demandé s'il connaissait un bon restaurant car j'avais une faim de loup. Il m'a alors indiqué un petit troquet et m'a proposé de m'accompagner. Nous avons pris une table au fond de la salle et nous avons discuté de tout…

**Blair :**         …et de rien. Plus on parlait et plus on se trouvait de points communs. Et puis, il m'a dit qu'il devait retourner à l'université pour sa deuxième conférence. Nous sommes repartis ensemble et nous nous sommes dit au revoir devant la porte de l'amphithéâtre. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là si je n'avais pas eu le pressentiment que le nouvel auditoire de Daniel serait aussi peu compréhensif que celui du matin. Pendant que Daniel vérifiait je ne sais quoi dans son sac, j'ai fait le tour de l'amphithéâtre et je suis entré. Il n'y avait personne ! La rumeur avait fait son travail. Alors je me suis assis au premier rang. Et, quand Daniel est entré…

**Daniel :**      …je l'ai vu. Blair était là, tout seul, au premier rang. J'ai alors été envahi par une vague de découragement et je me suis effondré sur ma chaise. Blair s'est levé et m'a rejoint. Il a essayé de me réconforter, puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, il m'a proposé de me faire visiter la ville. J'ai accepté et nous sommes partis. A la fin de notre visite, nous sommes allés boire un verre dans un bar et Blair m'a proposé de me montrer les spécimens de plantes médicinales qu'il avait ramenés d'Amérique Latine. Je ne connais rien aux plantes, mais j'ai accepté. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver tout seul dans ma chambre d'hôtel et il y avait quelque chose qui m'attirait chez Blair. Nous sommes donc allés chez lui. Comme il habitait à deux pas du bar, nous y sommes allés à pied. Le seul ennui, c'est qu'un orage a éclaté. Nous étions trempés…

**Blair :**         …comme des souches quand nous sommes arrivés chez moi. J'ai alors proposé à Daniel de se sécher et je lui ai indiqué la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, j'étais allé me changer. Quand il est revenu, enveloppé dans mon peignoir, je lui ai proposé de boire un cocktail de mon invention…

**Jim :**           Oh, mon Dieu…

Blair sourit et continua.

**Blair :**         Il a accepté. Nous avons discuté, assis sur le canapé. Alors que nous parlions, l'orage a redoublé. Je me souviens qu'un coup de tonnerre a fait sursauter Daniel. Sans nous en rendre compte, nous nous sommes rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

Il hésita à continuer, mais il fallait que Jim sache la vérité.

**Blair :**         C'était un rapprochement physique, Jim. Je ne saurais pas te dire exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à son regard et à son sourire. Je me suis penché vers lui et…

**Daniel :      **…il m'a embrassé. Au début, j'ai voulu le repousser. Mais, très vite, j'ai aimé ce qu'on faisait.

Comme Sam gardait le silence, Daniel se tourna vers elle. Son regard n'indiquait ni dégoût, ni répulsion à l'idée que son ami soit sorti avec un homme. Elle avait seulement l'air surprise. Daniel inspira profondément et repris.

**Daniel :      **Je crois que j'étais un peu ivre ce soir là…

**Sam :          **Toi, ivre ?

**Daniel :**      Oui. _(Il sourit)_ Je sais que ça m'arrive rarement, mais ça m'arrive. Et, ce soir là, je crois que l'ivresse et l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais après ces deux conférences désastreuses, ont contribué à ce rapprochement entre Blair et moi. C'était la première fois…avec un autre homme. Et la dernière jusqu'à présent. Après ce baiser, Blair avait l'air aussi gêné que moi. On s'est regardé droit dans les yeux et on a su qu'on n'en resterait pas là. On n'avait pas besoin…

**Blair :         **…de se parler. Nos yeux parlaient pour nous. Nous sommes allés dans ma chambre et nous avons… Enfin, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin. Ca a été la seule fois où j'ai fait l'amour _- ça y est, je l'ai dit -_ avec un homme. Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me suis réveillé, Daniel était parti. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il ne m'avait pas dit au revoir. Peut-être avait-il peur, aussi peur que moi…

Depuis qu'il avait commencé son récit, Blair regardait le sol. Il ne pouvait pas croiser le regard de son ami. Il avait si peur que Jim le rejette !

**Jim :**           Blair, regarde-moi !

Le jeune homme n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux. Son ami vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et le força à le regarder en face.

**Jim :**           Blair, je ne te juge pas.

**Blair :**         Vraiment ?

**Jim :           **Oui, vraiment. Tu es mon Guide, je respecte ta vie, tes choix, tes expériences.

Blair eut l'air surpris de l'attitude de sa Sentinelle. Il ne pensait pas que Jim réagirait aussi bien à son aveu.

**Jim :**           Et, de toute évidence, tu ressens quelque chose pour Daniel, sinon, tu ne chercherais pas à l'éviter.

**Blair :**         Tu as raison. Je ressens quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi.

**Jim :**           Et si tu lui en parlais, tout simplement ?

**Blair :         **Tu as encore raison. Dès que toute cette histoire sera finie, je lui en parle…

**Daniel :**      Je suis parti avant qu'il ne se réveille car j'avais peur. Je ne sais même pas de quoi, mais j'avais très peur. Je suis rentré à mon hôtel et j'ai pris le premier avion pour rentrer à San Francisco. Je n'ai jamais revu Blair jusqu'à ce matin.

Un silence s'installa.

**Sam :**          Daniel, je pense que tu devrais en discuter avec lui.

Il la regarda, surpris.

**Sam :**          A ce que j'ai pu remarquer, il se passe quelque chose de fort entre vous et il faut que vous mettiez les choses au clair. Va lui parler.

**Daniel :**      Merci, Sam. Je savais que toi seule pouvait m'aider. Je peux te demander autre chose ?

**Sam :**          Pas de problème, Daniel, tout ce que tu m'as dit restera entre nous.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Au moment de franchir le seuil, elle se retourna vers son ami.

**Sam :**          Mais, Jack aurait pu comprendre…

Jim sortit de la chambre de Blair et retourna dans la sienne. Quand il eut fermé la porte, il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il avait voulu rester stoïque devant son ami, devant ses révélations. Il avait voulu l'aider… Mais, en fait, il avait peur. Peur pour Blair. Il n'avait pas osé lui avouer ce que lui-même avait vécu à l'armée. _Miguel…_ Jim se souvint de ce qu'il avait éprouvé quand son camarade de chambrée lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Il se souvint de la répulsion, du dégoût, de l'envie de fuir. Miguel avait accepté sa réaction sans broncher. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais Jim ne s'était jamais pardonné de n'avoir pas su le protéger. Et, quand il avait été retrouvé mort, poignardé par un groupe d'homophobes, Jim avait compris sa bêtise. Il avait peur que Blair souffre. Il savait ce que les autres flics en penserait et il avait peur de le perdre e_ncore…_ Jim s'allongea et soupira. Il devrait protéger Blair, c'était son devoir, c'était son Guide…

**_16h17, Infirmerie, SCG :_**

Le Général Hammond avait fait venir Jim et Blair à l'infirmerie afin de mettre la Sentinelle sous surveillance médicale. L'heure où le virus Goa'uld allait se mettre en action approchait. Le Docteur Frasier n'avait pas réussi à analyser l'antivirus, ils n'avaient donc pas d'autre choix que de faire confiance à Thor.

Après son aveu, Blair se sentait un peu mieux, mais il n'avait pas encore la force de parler à Daniel. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux attendre que le virus soit neutralisé. Jim allait avoir besoin de lui et il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par ses sentiments pour le jeune archéologue. Lorsque celui-ci entra dans la pièce, Blair se dit qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à ne pas y penser…

**Daniel :**      Vous ressentez quelque chose de particulier ?

**Jim :**           Rien pour l'instant.

**Blair :**         Vous êtes sûr que l'antivirus sera efficace ?

L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix et Jim posa la main sur son bras.

**Jim :**           Ne t'en fais pas, Grand Chef, tout ira bien.

Daniel ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant la complicité entre les deux hommes. Il comprit qu'il était tout simplement jaloux de leur proximité et de leur attachement. Blair n'osait toujours pas le regarder et Daniel se demandait s'il accepterait de lui parler un jour. Mais, ce n'était pas le moment.

Jack entra dans la pièce suivi de Sam et de Teal'c.

**Jack :**         Toujours rien ?

**Jim :**           Non.

Alors qu'il prononçait le mot, le son de sa voix lui parut étrange. Il essaya alors de capter les battements du cœur de Blair, ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il avait besoin de « recalibrer » ses sens. Il paniqua lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne les entendait pas. Il se tourna vers Blair. Son ami le regardait bizarrement.

**Blair :**         Tu vas bien, Jim ?

Le son lui arriva comme déformé. En voyant son expression, Blair comprit.

**Blair :**         Ca a commencé !

Le Docteur Frasier s'approcha de son patient et lui parla mais Jim ne répondit pas. Il avait le regard affolé et Blair dut se mettre en face de lui pour qu'il réagisse. Jim leva vers lui un regard suppliant.

**Blair :**         Docteur, injectez-lui l'antivirus !

Jim se rendait compte qu'il n'entendait plus la voix de Blair et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à le voir. Tout était flou devant des yeux. Le Docteur lui fit l'injection.

**Blair :**         Ca va être long ?

**Janet :**        Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ses sens se sont détériorés très vite et je ne sais pas si l'antivirus sera aussi rapide ou si, au contraire, il lui faudra du temps pour les rétablir.

Blair était de plus en plus inquiet. Il aida Jim à s'allonger sur un lit. Le policier ferma les yeux. Janet Frasier mit en route le moniteur cardiaque auquel Jim était relié et eut un sursaut en voyant que le rythme devenait de plus en plus faible. Blair aussi l'avait vu. Il prit une chaise et l'approcha du lit. Puis, il s'assit et prit la main de Jim dans la sienne en murmurant.

**Blair :**         Jim, je t'en prie ! Il faut que tu luttes contre le virus. Ne le laisse pas t'emporter ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul…

Jim était seul. Il savait que Blair était près de lui, mais il ne pouvait ni le voir, ni l'entendre, ni le sentir. Il se sentait comme prisonnier d'un corps inutile. La peur menaçait de le submerger et il sentit sa raison vaciller. _Plutôt mourir que de vivre comme ça !_

Le rythme cardiaque de Jim ralentit encore. Blair serrait la main de son ami si fort que ses jointures en blanchissaient. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour les essuyer. Soudain, les bips du moniteur cardiaque se transformèrent en un long sifflement. Blair secoua la tête, ne voulant admettre l'évidence.

**Blair :**         Jim, non, tu ne peux pas me laisser… Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner…

Daniel s'approcha de Blair et posa la main sur son épaule. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait perdu ses parents et sa femme…

Le Docteur Frasier avait commencé le massage cardiaque.

**Janet :**        Amenez-moi le défibrillateur !

Son assistant prépara les palettes pendant qu'elle continuait le massage.

**Janet :**        Chargez à 200 !

Elle s'apprêtait à envoyer la décharge lorsque un bip la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna vers le moniteur.

**Janet :**        Ce n'est pas possible…

Blair avait lui aussi compris ce qui se passait.

**Blair :**         Il revient ! Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber. Tiens bon, Jim, tu as fait le plus dur !

Daniel s'écarta. Blair n'avait plus besoin de lui. Jim Ellison revenait à la vie, l'antivirus l'avait sauvé. _Ou était-ce le lien entre les deux hommes ? Ce lien serait-il plus fort que la mort ?_ Daniel secoua la tête et quitta l'infirmerie. Sam le suivit sous l'œil ahuri de Jack qui se demandait, avec une pointe de jalousie, ce qui se passait entre ces deux là. La jeune femme trouva son ami, deux couloirs plus loin, assis par-terre, adossé à un mur. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

**Sam :**          Ca va ?

**Daniel :**      Pas vraiment. Je commence à me dire qu'il aurait mieux valu que je ne revoies jamais Blair…

**Sam :**          Tu l'aimes à ce point ?

Il la regarda, surpris. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

**Daniel :**      Oui… Et je viens tout juste de m'en rendre compte. Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait d'aimer à nouveau… Je veux dire, pas depuis Sha're.

**Sam :**          Daniel, il faut que tu lui laisses du temps. Blair a faillit perdre son meilleur ami…

**Daniel :**      J'ai peur que Jim Ellison soit plus que son meilleur ami.

**Sam :**          Tu le penses vraiment ?

Daniel se prit la tête entre les mains.

**Daniel :**      Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

**Sam :**          Tu devrais aller te reposer. Ca ira mieux après.

**Daniel :**      Tu as raison.

Ils se levèrent et dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers.

**_Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie :_**

Jim n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, mais son rythme cardiaque s'était stabilisé un peu en dessous de la normale. Le Docteur Frasier avait mis tout le monde dehors sauf Blair. Elle avait compris que son patient avait besoin de lui pour s'en sortir. Le jeune homme était toujours sur sa chaise et n'avait pas lâché la main de son ami. Après plusieurs minutes, il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Blair se leva en sursaut.

**Blair :**         Jim ? Tu m'entends ?

Jim soupira.

**Jim :**           Tu peux parler moins fort, Grand Chef ?

Blair sourit. Des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues. Le Docteur Frasier s'approcha d'eux et demanda à Blair de sortir pour qu'elle puisse examiner Jim. Il refusa.

**Jim :**           Blair, tu dois aller parler à Daniel.

**Blair :**         Pas maintenant, Big Guy. Tu as besoin de moi !

**Jim : **          Je vais bien, Blair. Maintenant, c'est Daniel qui a besoin de toi. Vas-y !

Blair lui sourit et sortit. Il se dirigea vers les quartiers de Daniel, mais il se rendit compte en route qu'il avait faim. Il s'arrêta au réfectoire, prit deux sandwiches et repris sa route. Arrivé devant la porte, Blair prit une grande inspiration et frappa.

**_19h52, Dans la chambre de Daniel:_**

Daniel rangea son livre et alla ouvrir. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Blair devant lui, deux sandwiches à la main.

**Blair :**         J'ai pensé que tu pouvais avoir faim.

Daniel s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et referma la porte. Il mit le verrou car il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse les déranger.

**Daniel :**      Assied-toi.

Blair prit place sur une chaise et Daniel s'assit sur son lit. Ils mangèrent en silence. Quand ils eurent terminés, ils savaient qu'ils devaient se parler, mettre les choses au clair. Ils n'osaient pas trop se regarder et aucun des deux ne se décidait à commencer. Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence fut insoutenable au point qu'ils se mirent à parler en même temps. Daniel se tut et laissa le jeune anthropologue commencer.

**Blair :**         J'ai tout raconté à Jim et il m'a dit que je devais venir te parler, alors me voilà.

**Daniel :**      Je t'écoute…

**Blair :**         Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi dur… Bon, je me lance. J'ai eu très mal quand j'ai vu que tu était parti sans un mot. Ensuite, je me suis dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Puis, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était et j'ai cru que j'avais oublié cet épisode de ma vie. Mais, quand je t'ai revu, tout m'est revenu en mémoire d'un seul coup. Et, j'ai compris que tu m'avais fait plus de mal que je ne le croyais…

**Daniel :**      Ca m'a fait mal de partir comme un voleur. Mais, je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'ai paniqué à l'idée que ma petite vie bien rangée pouvait être bouleversée… Tu sais, j'ai essayé d'effacer ces instants que l'on a passés ensemble. J'y ai presque réussi. Jusqu'à ce que je te voies l'autre jour… Blair, je crois que je suis amoureux… de toi…

Blair ne répondit pas mais se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Il enleva ses lunettes, ôta délicatement les siennes à Daniel et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus. Il se rapprocha doucement. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord, hésitantes. Puis, le baiser devint plus appuyé, plus passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent, Blair murmura

**Blair :         **On a tant de temps à rattraper.


	3. 3e Jour

**3e jour**

**_Mercredi, 7h16, Chambre de Daniel :_**

Daniel s'éveilla le premier. Il se redressa sur un coude et regarda dormir son amant. _Son amant !_ Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce mot lui viendrait un jour à l'esprit. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer la main dans la chevelure de Blair. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

**Blair :**         Bonjour !

**Daniel :**      Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ?

**Blair :         **Comme un bébé. Et toi ?

Daniel ne répondit pas. Il jouait avec une mèche de cheveux bouclés qui s'étalait sur l'oreiller.

**Blair :         **Daniel ? Ca ne va pas ?

**Daniel :      **Sha're avait les mêmes cheveux que toi…

Il se redressa et s'assit, ramenant ses genoux contre lui.

**Blair :         **Tu peux me parler d'elle si tu veux…

**Daniel :**      Je l'aimais. Elle était sublime.

Sa voix se cassa et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

**Daniel :**      Je l'aimais et elle est morte…

Blair se redressa et prit Daniel dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pleuré sa femme et à l'idée d'être à nouveau heureux sans elle, il s'effondra.

**Blair :**         Vas-y pleure, ça soulage.

Quand il eut séché ses larmes, Daniel se dégagea doucement des bras de Blair.

**Daniel :**      Merci.

Il se pencha vers l'homme qu'il aimait et l'embrassa tendrement. Soudain, des coups légers frappés à la porte les firent sursauter.

**Sam :**          Daniel, c'est Sam. Si Blair est là, dis-lui que Jim voudrait le voir.

**Blair :**         Merci Sam !

Elle sourit en repartant vers l'infirmerie. Les deux hommes s'habillèrent en vitesse. Blair ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps parfait de Daniel et rougit comme un collégien lorsque celui-ci s'en aperçut.

**_7h42, Infirmerie :_**

Jim finissait de se chausser quand son Guide entra dans l'infirmerie.

**Blair :**         Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jim ? Tu dois te reposer !

**Jim :**           Je me suis assez reposé comme ça ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à me donner des leçons, Grand Chef !

Blair sourit car Jim lui avait parlé sur un ton ironique.

**Blair :**         Ok ! J'ai compris !

**Jim :**           Tu vas bien ?

**Blair :**         C'est à moi de te demander ça ! Oui, je vais bien, très bien même.

Le Général Hammond entra.

**Hammond :     **Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil de votre supérieur, le Capitaine Banks. Vous devez rentrer à Cascade le plus rapidement possible.

**Jim :**           Mais, comment Simon a t'il su où nous sommes ?

**Hammond :     **Simon et moi nous connaissons depuis très longtemps. Quand j'ai su qu'il était votre supérieur, je l'ai appelé en lui expliquant que j'avais besoin de vous pour une mission secrète. Et, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait m'appeler s'il avait quelque chose à me demander.

Blair soupira. _Je viens juste de retrouver Daniel et je dois déjà le quitter._ Jim avait deviné les pensées de son ami et essaya de le réconforter.

**Jim :**           Cascade n'est pas si loin d'ici. Je suis sûr qu'il pourra te rendre visite très vite.

**Blair :**         Tu as raison.

Le Général Hammond prit congé d'eux car il était attendu à la Maison Blanche pour un entretien avec le Président. Il les informa que les autres les rejoindraient en salle de briefing.

**_8h09, Salle de briefing :_**

Quand Jim et Blair arrivèrent, seul Daniel était déjà là. Le policier s'éclipsa pour les laisser se dire « au revoir » et retarder l'arrivée des autres. Une fois seuls, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et Daniel ne put résister à l'envie d'embrasser Blair.

**Daniel :**      Dommage que tu sois déjà obligé de partir.

**Blair :**         Oui, mon chef ne m'accordera pas une journée de congé de plus. Mais, je compte sur toi pour venir à Cascade dès que tu seras en permission.

**Daniel :**      Je n'y manquerai pas. J'adore cette ville.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil en souriant. Ils eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant les autres arriver. Jim haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « _Désolé, je ne pouvais pas les retenir plus longtemps ! »_ Il attrapa Blair par l'épaule et lui lança un sourire complice. Puis, il serra les mains de ses nouveaux amis.

**Sam :**          Bon retour !

**Jim :**           Merci.

Alors que le policier lui serrait la main, Daniel lui souffla.

**Daniel :      **Prenez bien soin de lui.

**Jim :**           Je vous le promet.

Blair fit à son tour ses adieux à SG-1. Il s'arrêta devant l'homme qu'il aimait, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Daniel sourit en voyant Blair hésiter. Il prit l'initiative et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres sous l'œil complice de Sam et Jim et sous l'œil ahuri de Jack et Teal'c. Le Jaffa haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Jack se tourna vers Sam.

**Jack :**         J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi ?

Sam le regarda en souriant. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui expliqua à l'oreille.

**Jack :**         Pourquoi personne ne me dit jamais rien à moi ? Je suis toujours le dernier au courant ici !

Daniel et Blair le regardèrent, étonnés. Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire, suivis par les autres. Jack prit un air naïf.

**Jack :**         Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

The End 


End file.
